The present invention relates to improvements in valving of fluids, and, in one particular aspect, to a novel and improved magnetically-actuated valve of low-cost, miniaturized, uncomplicated and reliable construction in which the armature moving a small valving member is of elongated reed-like form exploiting both spring and magnetic characteristics and cooperates with a simple tube and rod-like frame to produce a complete valving assembly which may be actuated electromagnetically with very little power.
Fluid valves are known in a wide variety of sizes and types; those with which this invention is concerned involve magnetic or electromagnetic actuations such as may be realized using solenoids, and are particularly useful in pilot-type valving applications. When located at remote sites, or when used in automated systems, valves are commonly actuated or adjusted by control equipment including electric motors or solenoids. The electrical power demands for such equipment tend to be very substantial when the valves represent significant loads, and it then requires quite costly and complicated intermediate electrical apparatus to control such valves in response to low-power outputs from computers or other control-signal sources. In some situations, where intrinsic safety is to be achieved, a dangerous area such as one involving explosive gases cannot be jeopardized by the presence of high-power electrical supply lines, and it is not permissible to operate valves requiring significant electrical actuating power in those areas; similarly, in medical environments involving oxygen and combustible anaesthetic fluids, only very low levels of electrical signals, which are not likely to ignite or detonate, can be tolerated in supply of operating power for valves. Pilot valves, which may be of relatively low flow capacity and which function mainly to preserve or relieve pressures, can be used in association with or as "pilots" for larger valves which use the pressures of the valved fluids to control their own operation; in such instances, the pilot valves may need only relatively little electrical power to drive them while their larger associates in fact develop relatively large amounts of mechanical valving power from their fluid pressures.
Improved and unique reed-type valves which are in accord with the present invention are especially well suited to applications of the pilot-valve type last referred to, inasmuch as they require only relatively small actuating power. The latter factor also renders such valves highly useful in environments which must remain intrinsically safe, and, further, they may be directly interfaced with certain computers, sensors or other devices capable of yielding electrical outputs of only low power. Toward those ends, the movable valving members of my valves are actuated by a reed-like member which is of magnetic material and is disposed to close a small gap with another magnetic material member when both are in a path of magnetic flux from a nearby coil or other source. Reed-type electrical switches having some similar characteristics have been known heretofore and have operated at low power levels; however, in those prior devices, to my knowledge, there has been no fluid valving and it has been sought to have electrical contacting take place in a fully closed or sealed environment. Arrayed in conformity with my teachings, a reed, valve member, and seat and passage member can form a simple and minute cartridge which may be inserted into and sealed with a small nonmagnetic tube for controlled reliable valving of the tube as determined by a magnetic field impressed from outside.